


Peasley's garden

by Booberfraggle



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, thats all this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Peasley had never brought Luigi to his garden.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Peasley's garden

**Author's Note:**

> GRRR SORRY THIS IS RLY BAD I ONLY EVER WRITE WHEN IM HALF ASLEEP GRRR

Peasley's rose garden seemed unending sometimes. It was almost like a maze, one could get lost amongst the flowers if they were not careful. The only one who seemed to know the garden like the back of his hand was the prince himself, who often came out to the roses.

Sometimes it was to just get away from all the stress of being a prince, sometimes it was simply to admire the glow off of their yellow petals. More recently, however, things seemed to have changed. The prince's boyfriend was in the process of moving into the kingdom, and despite receiving many roses from the prince, Peasley couldn't seem to recall one time the plumber had been to his glorious gardens.

Peasley made note of that fact.

It was a hot day in BeanBean, and Peasley found himself outside, tending to his beautiful roses. He had his hair tied back into a loose bun, a few stray locks of hair falling onto his face. He was also wearing a loose fitting t-shirt that may or may not have been stolen from Luigi's closet, and a plain pair of shorts.

The heat was getting to the man, as he wiped his forehead, grimacing in disgust as he shook his hand to rid of the sweat. Maybe now was a good time to take a break from his work, especially since he had been so preoccupied with gardening, he hadn't even given Luigi a single kiss today.

He made his way inside, sighing slightly in relief as the cool air of the castle hit his skin, and walked towards their room. It was a while aways but he really didn't mind the walk, at least it was not outside.

He pushed the door to their room open, being greeted by his boyfriend looking up towards him immediately. Peasley immediately felt a genuine smile tug at his mouth, as he opened his arms towards the plumber, offering a hug.

"Hello, greenie!~" he called out in a somewhat sing-song voice, as his boyfriend took up his offer, wrapping his own arms tightly around the prince. Peasley melted into his boyfriend's arms almost immediately.

"Sorry for being gone most of the day...", the man began, "I've been very busy tending to my roses, I want them to look beautiful so I can give them to you~" The prince felt Luigi bury his face into his shoulder, to which Peasley gave out a lighthearted chuckle. It was always so cute when Luigi did that, he was so easily flustered.

Peasley suddenly remembered something. "Hey, you've never been to my garden, have you my love?" Luigi shook his head softly in response. "Well then...I shall bring you to them at once! Come on!"

They both walked down the halls of the castle, their hands intertwined. The prince had a noticable bounce in his step, a large smile spread across his face. 

They made it to the garden eventually, the sun still shining gloriously over their heads. The more Peasley thought about it, it was kind of odd he'd never brought Luigi here. They'd lived together for a solid month now, not to mention all of the time Luigi visited before then.

"Well here it is! My garden." Peasley announced, motioning his arm to the various rose bushes in the yard. Luigi looked on in awe. He walked up to one of the bushes and gently kneeled down at it, softly taking hold of one of its flowers. He looked at it thoughtfully.

Peasley quietly came and sat down beside the plumber, gently resting his head on his shoulder. "So..." he started, "what do you think of it my love?" Luigi was silent for a moment, he wasn't one for words after all, but he finally managed to speak up quietly.

"It's beautiful..."

Peasley smiled at the plumber's words, his heart filling to the brim with pure joy. It meant a lot the the prince that Luigi genuinely enjoyed it, he was glad he did. Luigi deserved to enjoy things, no matter how small, Peasley thought to himself. Peasley planted kisses all over his boyfriend's face, his heart fluttering when he heard Luigi giggle at the affection. 

Peasley would make sure Luigi enjoyed everything out of life, for as long as time would allow.


End file.
